Love is Something
by Trinistary
Summary: I never thought my younger brother, Len still didn't have a girlfriend yet. I mean, he's turning 17 soon and he still treats girls like they were nothing. But he came across a guy who was actually my long lost friend FEMALE friend Miku.
1. The Unexpected Meet

Hey guys ! ch0c0chat0 here ! This my first story I'm going to post up , well because in school my seniors envy my essays . I could even write a story right on the spot ! I think I should have left that obsession 2 – 3 years ago …

But now I'm back ! With more determination than you can ever think ! Well most of my stories nowadays contains of mostly LenxMiku . Don't ask why , I have an obsession with this couple pairing . So here comes my first fanfiction !

Prologue

Hey everybody, my name's Len, Len Kagamine. I'm turning 17 this year, like in a month or 2 and right now at this very moment, I'm wishing that didn't have to turn 17 this year. The reason you ask? Well, it's kind of embarrassing to tell but … I don't actually have a girlfriend yet. Stupid right?

Well that's what I get for being mean to girls for the past few years when their interest levels on me perked up like, I don't know … Like 1000 percent? Bullying them, ignoring them, breaking their hearts? What I did, I regret it now. But I'll show my friends I can get a girlfriend before I turn 17.

Chapter 1 – My new friend ?

Len P.O.V

"Gosh, Rin sure eats a lot!" I thought to myself while carrying a bag full of snacks and necessities. Mostly comprising of snacks, those were for Rin.

I'm so going to make her pay me for using my money to buy these.

I was walking home when a guy ran into me, dropping all the stuff I was carrying. The stranger was on top of me when I finally winced and opened my eyes.

He, or whoever I thought was a stranger, faced me. Face to face. Man, his face had facial features like a girl. Actually, I thought he was a girl when I blinked my eyes a bit more.

He blushed up like a bag of red beets, making me look confused. I mean he was a guy after all … Or was he I pondered?

"Hey, hey man? You ok? If you are could you get off me?" I asked sarcastically.

Within a flash he was up and helping me to pick my stuff up.

He was wearing a crimson cap with his hair stuffed into it, baggy pants with a green t-shirt, along with a pair of yellow sneakers and neon coloured wrist bands. His teal coloured bag slung over his shoulders.

'Wow that was fast' I thought.

"I'm so sorry! Uhh … My name is Hatsune Miku … Oh here's-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No worries, most of it isn't even mine" I scowled at myself, taking back the groceries from him

"So your name is Hatsune Mikuo? Well, nice to meet you Mikuo. Name's Len, Kagamine Len" I gave my best smile to make him feel better.

Looking at Mikuo, he had this annoyed look. Did I say something wrong?

"My name's Hatsune MIKU! Not Mikuo, but MIKU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Oh …' I thought 'My bad'

Miku P.O.V

I was running away from home, I hated my whole family.

And here I am running, I didn't bother to turn back. I looked at the ground and kept on going, and then I ran into someone.

It was a bad experience for me because it was a guy and I just started blushing furiously, looking at him and staring into his bright blue eyes.

Our eyes met for a second until he said something which startled me.

"Hey, hey man? You ok? If you are could you get off me?" he asked me.

'Man? I'm not a guy! I'm a girl! It's just that I don't want anyone to recognize me while I'm running away from home … Wait …' I thought and looked at the awkward position we were in.

I blushed up and suddenly jumped up and quickly picked his stuff up, leaving him with a confused look on his face.

He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with black knee length shorts, green sneakers, a white headphone to listen to his music and wore neon coloured wrist bands like me.

"I'm so sorry! Uhh … My name is Hatsune Miku … Oh here's-" he cut me off before I could even finish what I wanted to say.

"No worries, most of it isn't even mine" he scowled at himself, which I thought was really cute.

"So your name is Hatsune Mikuo? Well, nice to meet you Mikuo. Name's Len, Kagamine Len" and he gave such a sweet smile that I thought I could explode of cuteness.

I glared at him, he looked at me and I gave him this really annoyed look. He managed to hear my name wrongly; did he have a problem with listening properly? Seriously!

"My name's Hatsune MIKU! Not Mikuo, but MIKU!" I yelled at him, this was what he should get for calling me by my older brother's name.

Normal P.O.V

Miku stared at Len furiously, while Len was scratching the back of his head and emitting a really cute nervous laugh.

"So Miku's your name huh? That's a cute name for a guy though" Len chuckled.

" So … SO WHAT ! It's my name right !" Miku yelled, blushing again at the same time.

"Sorry, didn't know it would hurt you so much. Anyways, would you mind if you help me carry the other bag of groceries? I think I hurt my right arm when you bumped into me"

"Urm … Sure, I guess"

"Great! Let's head to my house now."

'This feels awkward to me, it feels like my face is getting warmer and warmer. But why?' Miku wondered.

"Sooo Miku, how old are you?" asked Len with curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm … Well, I'm going to be 17 this year. In October actually" Miku blushed slightly.

"Same here! But mine's coming in a few months actually"

"Ouhks. So then, which school are you going to attend? I'm going to Westwood Academy as a freshman this year"

"Wait. Did you just say Westwood Academy?"

"Yea, what's wrong with it Len?"

"Nothing special, it's just that I'm going to be a freshman there too!"

"Seriously? I hope we can get into class though…"

"Yea, won't that be great? That way we could hang out all the time!"

'I really hope we can get in the same class, it'll be much safer if he's around. But more importantly, he still thinks I'm a boy, I'll just tell him later' Miku thought with a really quiet giggle.

The rest of the walk was full of questions, we started to know more about each other like good friends.

Raindrops suddenly cam falling down from the sky, making Len look up.

"Oh gosh! Hey Miku, do you have an umbrella? I think it's going to rain real heavily"

Miku shook her head lightly.

"Looks like we're running then. Come on Miku, let's go!"

"W-Wait for me!"

Miku managed to overtake Len for awhile, that's when Len noticed strands of long teal coloured hair coming out from the back of Miku's cap.

'Is Miku a girl or guy? Why does he have really long strands of hair coming out from his cap?'

Len started questioning himself with things that were all related to Miku until he overtook Miku and led him to his home.

"I'M HOME!" Len yelled at the top of his voice for the whole house to hear him.

"MEEEEHHHHH!" replied a girl's voice from upstairs.

"Don't worry, it's just my older twin sister, Rin. Anyways, come on in, Miku."

"Uh …O-Oh, okays" Miku stuttered.

They put the groceries beside the couch and Len led Miku to a room that was practically yellow from top to bottom.

The walls were yellow, the doors, the bed and pillows … Well almost everything was yellow.

"You should change Miku, here, use my room to change" said Len, he then threw a towel at Miku which made her blush.

"Umm, do you have any dry clothes I could borrow? I think my extra clothes got wet in the rain too" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Just try to dry up and take off those wet clothes before you catch a cold. I'll be right back with some clothes" he said with a stern face.

Len left the room and closed the door behind him.

Just then Miku broke out in a panic.

Miku P.O.V

'Oh God what do I do? Len still doesn't know I'm a girl and I can't hide my hair forever!' Miku thought nervously and her face flushed with a crimson red.

'And what's with this burning sensation in my heart. It feels like wanting, wanting love. And I think I might have fallen in love with …' I thought.

Uhh … Uhhhh … ACHOOOO!

'Oh no, what a bad time to get sick. Maybe I should just … get changed …' thought Miku as she started to feel faint and dizzy.

I felt a little giddy and suddenly lost my balance and tripped, with my hair flying out from underneath the cap, revealing my long and silky teal coloured hair.

My hair flowed slowly as I was losing consciousness.

'THUD!'

My head hit the ground loudly.

"Where's Len? It's so cold …" I groaned before losing full consciousness.

Len P.O.V

I closed the door behind me and walked straight to the kitchen to get some of my clothes for Miku wear for the time being.

'I'm really starting to wonder whether Miku is a girl or a guy. Ugh! Why am I even thinking about this? Of course Miku's a guy! I mean what girl would have hair freaking short?'

I pondered in frustration as I grabbed a yellow tee and long green pants for Miku to wear.

"It's just my imagination. But I was sure I was looking at a girl's face rather than a guy's though …" I said to myself as I walked up the stairs to my room where Miku was.

'THUD!'

"Huh? What was that? It sounded like it came from my room … WAIT! My room? MIKU!" I yelped as I raced up the stairs to my room.

I raced up the stairs like never before, wondering why I was so worried. Was it because he really might be a girl?

As soon as I reached my room door, I opened it at full force and saw a girl on the ground with what seems to be her long teal coloured hair sprawled all over the floor.

That's when I saw what she was wearing and noticed the cap that was on the other side of my room.

I realized something which I thought I would never have concluded.

Miku's actually a GIRL.

I started blushing like there's no tomorrow

"Miku? Are you okay? Hey Miku wake up!" I asked worriedly while I took her in my arms.

I petted her cheeks and left my hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

It was warm, warmer than I thought it would be, she's burning.

"He's … I mean … Umm … She's run down with a fever. And she's still in her wet clothes. She needs to change, but I can't undress her! I'll be called a pervert or even a-a-a rapist! AHHHHH!"

I blushed as I looked at my position, holding Miku in my arms.

Suddenly I heard something which I wasn't hoping for.

Hell appeared to me, Rin, my older twin sister came into the room and stared at me, then Miku, then stared at the both of us.

I glared at her, hoping she wouldn't whip out her phone every time she has the chance.

She stared like there was no tomorrow, and then I saw her face twisting into a really sly grin.

I was petrified, whenever she gave me that look, it would mean embarrassment, humiliation and most of … HELL.

Rin whipped out her phone and took a picture of what was happening.

"Wow, mom and dad would really be shocked by what you're doing! Who knew that my baby brother has grown to be a man so soon …" Rin teased.

It was going to be blackmail, I swear at all costs that she would use that as blackmail to make me do all her work for her.

"RIN! GIVE THAT NOW!" I blushed furiously and let go Miku to chase after my devil sister.

'THUMP!'

"Oh no, I let go of her didn't I?" I said in shock after hearing a loud noise.

"Ummm … Yea, you actually let go of her. And I think she's bleeding you know?"

I accidentally forgot that I was holding on to Miku and that she was still unconscious.

I quickly turned around and held her close to me again, and just as Rin stated, she was bleeding.

I wiped it away with my hands so I could see her face.

"Errr … I'll just be in my room if you need me … Ahahahahah …" Rin laughed fakingly.

"RIN! I need your help … PLEASE? You see … Since I'm a guy I don't think I should be undressing her, but I also don't want her to … to …" my words started to trail out of my mouth.

"To? To what? Tell me or I'll leave you to change her Len"

First Rin demands and now she's threatening me?

"Okay then, if there's nothing here I'm going back to my room."

"NONONONONONONO! Please stay! I just don't her to think of me as a pervert or a rapist … or something …" I blurted out everything and blushed like tomorrow was never going to end.

"Much better. It sounded like music to my ears" Rin said holding up her phone showing that she recorded everything I was saying just now.

"RIIIIINNNNNN!"

"Now get out you pervert!" And she kicked me out.

That was it, I just got kicked out of my own room by my older sister who also just called me a 'pervert'.

I decided to change out of my wet clothes and look for the first aid box which I recently bought but has gone missing all of a sudden.

An image of Miku flashed in my mind and I think I just blushed at the thought of it, why did I feel this way?

And why was she dressed as a boy anyways? I needed answers.

Rin P.O.V

"That brother of mine, I seriously have to teach him how to be more manlier" I complained to myself after kicking him out of his room.

"Hmm … Who's phone is this?" I said curiously and flipped it open.

I stared in shock, there just below the screen was a photo sticker. And in that photo sticker was me and, and a teal haired girl who looks exactly like the girl who was on the ground right now.

"I don't believe this … I-It can't be possible, she couldn't be my best friend Mi-Mik …Miku …" I stuttered in disbelief.

I quickly snapped out of my big shock and remembered that Len's friend was still on the ground. 'Oops … I better start working on her now.' I murmured.

'Now let's see what he took for her to wear … Ugh!" I said in disgust.

"He expects her to wear this? No way am I going to let her wear this. I'll just get some clothes from my closet. What was he thinking anyways?'

I crept out of his room to get something for her to wear while Len was still downstairs.

I entered my room and opened my closet at full force, looking around at all the clothes which I didn't need.

At the time, one dress caught my attention which made me pick it up and stare at it.

'She should be able to fit into this" I said picking up the pretty night gown.

I went back to Len's room and started to change Miku into the night gown I picked out for her.

It was a lavender dress that held on to her on with transparent straps, the sleeves hanging on her shoulders and frills at the bottom of the skirt that reaches her knee.

"I think I did a great job here. Well, now it's time to dry her hair, which is … Darn freaking long …" I said as I saw her long hair all wet and soggy.

'Len is so going to get it from me this time' I raged and grabbed the towel on the ground to dry her hair which was surprisingly fun to play with.

'Well, it's not that bad …' I thought as I started to brush her silky long hair.

I laid her down on the bed and grinned at myself for a job well done.

"I'll bet he's going to drool over her! I seriously have to do this more often!" I said as I looked at the time.

"It's nice to meet you again Miku. I haven't seen you since we graduated from elementary school you know?" I smiled and just left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe it took me 40 minutes to make her look like that … She looks so pretty like that, I must be a genius!" I complimented myself.

"Hey lil' bro! I'm done changing her. I left her on your bed so get going and start treating her wound now. Oh yeah, and make sure you don't drool all over my hard work! You're going to see what I was made to do! Mwuahahahahaha!" I laughed sarcastically and went back to my room leaving a sly smirk on my face.

Well guys what do you think? I put in a lot of effort for this story and realized it only took me an hour or so. But that's not the point! Point is I tried my best and will sincerely accept feedbacks on the story politely to, you know, upgrade the story to a whole new level!

*By the way, I already wrote the second chapter. It wasn't my intention to be so engrossed into weaving such a fun story but I think I'll just put it on hold until I can get some feedbacks to upgrade it!


	2. Remembering Rin

Alright ! I finally found the freaking button to add on a new chapter ! Sorry if I took so long but my mom wouldn't let me have it to continue updating . So this is partly what happens next . I'm just going to take it slow and explain in tiny details so nobody misses out on anything ! This is going to be my best work ever ! Now , enjoy the story !

Len P.O.V

I was in the kitchen when Rin called out to me.

"Hey lil' bro! I'm done changing her. I left her on your bed so go treat her wound now. Oh yeah, and make sure you don't drool all over my hard work! You're going to see what I was made to do! Mwuahahahahaha!" She had to laugh sarcastically didn't she?

What did she say? 'Drool all over her hard work?'

"Pfft … Oh, so here's where Rin left the kit at" I said to myself.

I grabbed the kit and went up to my room, the door was closed.

I opened it and looked around to see if Rin was around, there was no devil in sight.

I walked towards my bed without looking at Miku, well, yet actually.

Turning my head to look at where the wound was, I started to blushing like crazy.

Right there on my bed was a sleeping girl, she looked so innocent sleeping right there.

'Miku seriously looks really cute in that dress' I thought sheepishly.

She looks like angel, I had to admit Rin did do a great job here.

I quickly treated to the injury on her head and went towards the door, just as I was about to step out of the room, I felt something hard under my left foot.

I picked it up and looked at it, it was a cell phone. 'Must be Miku's-' My thoughts got cut off by a ringtone.

'!" I got startled as the cell phone started ringing.

It was a text message, I opened it and read it and the message was from someone called Luka.

_Hey Miku, Luka here. I heard you ran away and got really worried about you. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you when you need me. So don't hesitate to tell me anything, remember I'm your best friend okays? So give me a call or text whenever you need to!_

_Luka_

'Wow, you're lucky to have a friend like her Miku' I thought and left her phone on the side table.

I pulled the blanket over her and glanced one last time before getting out of my room.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight" I said.

Miku P.O.V

Next Day …

"Ugh … I don't feel so good …" I mumbled as I tried to find the switch so I could see where I was going.

At last when I found it, I flicked the light switch on and a bright yellow flashed before me.

I fell and looked all around, and suddenly I remembered that I collapsed in here. Len's room …

I looked at my phone and flipped it open and looked at the time, it was 9 in the morning on such a bright and sunny Sunday . Well too bright …

I walked around the house to explore while I still had the chance and noticed a glass door, out of curiosity, I opened the door to reveal an empty room with a black piano in the middle of it.

I suddenly felt myself having the urge to sing and play. 'It wouldn't hurt to play one song …

I went towards the piano and sat down taking deep breaths to clear my mind, I felt the keys on my fingertips and started playing and singing my favourite song, Mr. Wonder.

_oshiete mita koto no nai sekai  
>kimi ga katari dasu otogi no kuni no hanashi<br>te wo totte… tsuretette hoshii  
>sou konya take on me<em>

_nakayoshi guruupu fui ni hitokoto  
>"koi wo shiteru no?" wakaru mono na no ne<br>sawayaka na soyo kaze me wo tojireba ukabu  
>sou itazura na sono Smile<em>

_Hey__DJ!__don__'__t__stop__the__music__forever.  
>With<em>_you,__I__wanna__be__dancing__on__the__floor.  
>Hey<em>_DJ!__don__'__t__stop__the__music__forever.  
>kokoro<em>_odoru__futari__Irie__ni__Lovin__'_

_mitsumete mabayui niji no hikari  
>nami wa housen joude biito ni hibiki wataru<br>te wo totte… tsuretette hoshii  
>koko nattsu no amai kaori kimi no fantajikku na kiseki<em>

_toki wo tome chau youna kiseki_

_kimi ga misete kureru suteki na keshiki  
>itsudatte atarashii kimochi ni sasete<br>pasuteru pinku no kumo wo oikoshite yuku  
>nee zutto issho ni itai yo<em>

_dakishimete yo motto tsuyoku  
>kimi ja nakucha watashi dame nanda<br>hanasanai de zutto tsuyoku  
>sokora henni okkochiteru hazuno mahou<em>

_watashi ni wa mitsuke rare nai no_

_oshiete mita koto no nai sekai  
>kimi ga katari dasu otogi no kuni no hanashi<br>te wo totte … tsuretette hoshii_

_hontou wa kowainda yume ga sameru no ga_

_mitsumete mabayui niji no hikari  
>nami wa housen joude biito ni hibiki wataru<br>te wo totte… tsuretette hoshii  
>koko nattsu no amai kaori kimi no fantajikku na kiseki<em>

_Hey DJ! don't stop the music forever.  
>With you, I wanna be dancing on the floor.<br>Hey DJ! don't stop the music forever.  
>kokoro odoru futari Irie ni Lovin'<em>

_toki wo tome chau youna kiseki_

_Hey DJ! don't stop the music forever.  
>With you, I wanna be dancing on the floor.<br>Hey DJ! don't stop the music forever.  
>kokoro odoru futari Irie ni Lovin'<em>

Len P.O.V

"Hmph? Who's playing the piano so early in the morning?" I complained.

I went downstairs to look for whoever it was playing the piano, as I went nearer to the piano room, I could hear someone singing.

It was such an angelic voice, I decided to peek a little to see who it was and I just stared.

I stared as I saw Miku sitting there, with her eyes closed as soon as she finished the song.

Just then, Rin came out of nowhere behind me while Miku started playing another song.

"SHUSH!" I hissed at Rin.

Rin nodded her head as Miku started to play and sing again.

Miku P.O.V

'It feels good to be able to sing again, I'll just play one more, Symphony …' I mumbled.

nokotta noha gareki no umi to kizuato dake  
>migite ga kimi no netsu wo omoide shiteru<br>hitori bocchino boku to kimi ni sabi tsui ta koe de  
>naniwo hikikae nishitemo todoke taito omotta<p>

karada ha ugoka nakute koe mo koku ku sabi teshimatte  
>kokoroha itami wo mashi te anshinshi tayo<br>kimi ni kiko eteiruno ? futashika de choushi hazure no  
>Symphony Symphony kyoumei no nagori wo<p>

supottoraito ha haku akari wo mane te  
>boku wo kurayami ni tsure teiku<br>sono mae ni kaki kesa reru mae ni  
>douka utawo<p>

karada wa ugoka nakute koe mo koku ku sabi teshimatte  
>kokoro wa itami wo mashi te anshinshi tayo<br>kimi ni kiko eteiruno ? niji noyouni kasanariatta  
>Symphony Symphony kyoumei no nagori wo tsumugo<p>

NormalP.O.V

"Wow, she can really sing" Rin said.

"Yea, it's mesmerizing actually …" Len whispered.

Len looked at Rin's hand and looked at what she was doing, I knew she was recording Miku's singing.

'Well at least she didn't record what I just said" Len thought.

When Miku finished singing, she just sat there not moving.

Len stood up and went inside to check on her when Miku fell backwards.

Rin screamed as Len quickly caught Miku, who was still down with the fever she had caught due to the rain yesterday.

"Rin go cook something for her to eat, and bring some medicine for her as well. She must have exhausted herself from all that singing …" Len said.

Understanding everything he said, Rin dashed to the kitchen to start cooking for Miku.

Len carried Miku back to his room and put her back on the bed, after which Rin came in with a warm towel to put on Miku's forehead.

"Stay by her side for now until I come back okay?" Rin said.

"Uhh … Sure thing sis." I replied plainly.

Miku was still fast asleep due to exhaustion from playing the piano.

LenP.O.V

"You know you're kinda amazing, you can sing and play the piano" I complimented quietly.

I played with strands of her hair in my fingers when she started to open her eyes.

She was still pale and was trying to force herself to sit up which wasn't a good idea to me.

"You should rest" I said. "I mean, you got sick right? So go back to sleep and rest, It'll do you good"

My face was in a pinkish colour when Miku suddenly said something.

"Thanks, Len. For taking care of me …" her eyes started to droop and soon she was asleep again.

"Your welcome" I said with her hair still entangled in my fingers.

"Now isn't that cute?" Hearing that sent chills down my spine.

I quickly let go of Miku's hair and glared at Rin.

Rin set the food and medicine on the study table and came to sit beside me, right beside Miku as well.

Normal P.O.V

"So how long have you known Miku?" Rin asked all of a sudden.

"Umm … Like one day?" Len said sheepishly and turned his head away from his sister so she wouldn't tease him.

"You know, when I was with Miku yesterday, I just remembered that she was one of my elementary school classmates. We were the best of friends at that time you know?" Rin said with her eyes closed.

"Really?"

"Yea, we never saw each other anymore after we graduated from elementary school. At that time we didn't have cell phones for ourselves yet and you were in another school"

"But how can you be so sure that she's your former classmate?"

"Easy pass me her cell phone"

Len did as he was told and took Miku's cell phone and passed it to Rin.

She flipped it open and showed me the mini photo sticker that was just below the screen and she took out her own phone out and turned it around to the back to show where she kept her photo sticker. It was identical.

"I never noticed that there before. Okay, I believe you Rin"

"I never thought I would meet her again. This photo was all I had to remember her. Okay, change of topic. How did you meet Miku?"

"Well, um … Long story short, I met her when I was walking home yesterday and she bumped into me. I injured my arm a bit so I asked her if she could help carry it for me, and so we were talking while we walked back home, which is here. Then it started raining and we decided to run before we got soaked to the core. And then I told her to wait in my room while I got her some clothes to wear-" Rin cut in rudely.

"Which was way too big for her-"

"WHICH!" Len interrupted her before she could go on any further "I didn't know! And then I heard a thump and then all I saw was her lying on the ground and then you cam in. End of story."

"Hmm … Anything else that she was doing made you suspicious?"

"Well, she was wearing boy's clothes and tried to disguise herself as a boy but I don't know the reason why" Len's voice started trailing off.

"Okay … I think I know the reason why already. Firstly, since she has a weak body she gets sick easily. I learned that the hard way by the way. Secondly, the only reason why she disguised herself as a boy was to make sure nobody would know it's her if her family came looking for her. She did that so she could run away from home, she hated her family to the core" Rin explained in full detail.

"She seems to have a complicated life, way more complicated than ours" Len said being deep in his thoughts.

"Uhh … Rin …" Miku said in her sleep.

Both siblings were shocked to hear Miku saying Rin's name, but then giggled like there was no tomorrow.

"By any chance, I think she still remembers you Rin"

*So how do you guys think about it ? I think I went overboard with the take it slow idea .. But if you think it's too long then I will start making changes ! Just review for me and I'll have it changed in a flash ! Well not that fast but give me time , I'm kinda banned to use the computer until the weekends because of my 3 days of no sleep but full of fanfic . Yea my mom kinda found out but it's ok ! Look forward to the next chapter okays ?


	3. Miku's Job at Moe Moe Kyun Cafe

*Hey Guys ! Sorry I took so long to update on my story . I had some problems and some good problems to go through ! The problems are that my mother seriously banned me from the computer for awhile, the good problems are that I went to Anime Festival Asia ! Went there as Hinamori Amu . Hahahas .. Awesome right ? But anyways , back to the story !*

Normal POV

"Okay… Let's leave her to rest, Len" Rin said.

"Sure, let's go"

Len slowly closed the door behind him as they left the room quietly.

"Now that she's asleep, we got to do some grocery shopping"

"What for Rin?" Len asked.

"You seriously don't know anything do you? If Miku ran away from home, it means she never wants to go back there ever again. So she's going to stay with us"

"Ouh…"

"So let's get going! Now! " Rin screamed.

They quickly did their chores for an entire day without waking Miku up.

Miku POV

~Next Day~

"Uhh…" I groaned as I turned towards my left.

'AHH!' I screamed in my mind as I saw Len's head facing mine.

'Oh my god, what is he doing here! And what time is it?' I murmured to myself as I looked at my phone.

"I'm going to be late for work!" I screamed as I noticed a piece of paper on the table.

It says:

_Dear Miku,_

_Eat your medicine before even thinking of stepping out of this house. I got a job for you at a café so go and work as soon as you're done. _

_Here's the name of the shop. It's called 'Moe Moe Kyun Café'. Take a cab there, I left some money beside your medicine already._

_P.S. Don't care about my brother, he's there just to body guard you._

_Love, Rin._

'Okay, so I go to work today…' I sighed as I looked at Len.

"I'll be going now, Len" I kissed his head and quickly got ready to set off for work.

~1 hour later~

"So this is where I'll be working now, huh?" I asked myself.

I entered the café and saw some girls in maid costumes as they ran around frantically, trying to clean up the place before it opens.

I strolled towards the counter and told the cashier about the job.

"Oh, so you're the new girl huh? Nice to meet you! I'm 29 year old Gumi! I'm the owner of this café and as you can see we needed another pair of hands here" Gumi said.

"Okay… So do I need to wear a costume like that too?" I asked Gumi.

"Yup! That's right! Everyone has a different one so don't worry about wearing someone else's."

I was led to the kitchen where the locker room was also located and a backdoor which will be where I have to enter the café from now on.

"Here's your locker Miku, number 7. Remember that! Your costume is already inside so leave everything you have in your locker and meet me at the cashier once you're done. I'm going to do your hair later"

I nodded as she pointed me to the changing room's direction.

I quickly changed into the costume and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was a green sleeveless shirt with a bow to secure the halter neck strap, a big yellow bow on the top, with the word 'APPEND' at the bottom of the top. A short black skirt with white frills at the bottom, knee high socks and black shoes with green ribbons on it. And gloves that reaches my wrist and the ever popular maid hair band on my head.

'It's cute…' I thought as I left for the cashier counter.

"You look so cute Miku! Now for the hair…" Gumi said.

She took a bunch of hair from the left side of my head and tied it with a yellow ribbon, with the rest of my hair left untied.

"There! You look ten times cuter now! Now, here at the café, you will be called by the name 'Append'. This is to keep your real identity from the male customers from harassing you when you're not at work"

I nodded as she told me the dangers of them knowing my real name.

"And when boys come in, you greet them by calling them Master. Girls will be called Mistress. Take them to their seats and push in their chair for them. Always serve the girls first if there is any at the table you're serving! And there is the special game which allows the customer to play a game with you if they want to take a photo with you. But that's all! Understand?"

"Got it Gumi!" I said 

"Now get going, we're opening the doors now" Gumi instructed.

I quickly took my position and started work, it was really fun that I didn't know how much time passed by.

Len POV

"Man! What does Rin want me to go to anyways? Go to Moe Moe Kyun Café to fetch Miku from work? She's not going to be released until another 30 minutes pass by. Might as well just go in and buy something…" I grumbled as I entered the café.

"Welcome back, Master!" I was greeted by a teal haired girl, which was Miku.

Miku looked up and gave a shocked face, which really made me blush because of how she's dressed.

"Uhh… Uhh… Let me show you to your table Master!" she stuttered as I was led to a table.

When we reached the table, Miku asked for my order.

"Umm… Miku, why are you working here?" I asked sheepishly, trying to hide my blushing face from her.

"I'm not Miku, here I am known as 'Append' Master Len" She replied quickly as she started to blush.

"Well… Okay then, I'll have coffee with milk, Append" I said awkwardly, not used to calling her by another name.

"I'll be back with your order, Master!" Miku chimed as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Geez… What was that Rin thinking of? This is her definition of getting Miku a decent job?" I mumbled when Miku came back with my drink.

"Here you go Master, coffee with milk"

"Uh, thanks… Append…"

"It's my pleasure to serve you!" Miku said happily.

That just felt sweet, I had to say that because she looks too cute for words to describe.

"I'll be waiting outside once you're done, okay?" I whispered to Miku.

Miku nodded her head and went to serve another table.

I finished my drink and left for the counter when the woman at the cashier asked me something.

"Is this your first time here? If it is, you should get a picture taken with the maid that served you!" The green haired woman chimed.

"A-Are you sure woman? I don't like taking photos…" I started to trail off as Miku cut in the conversation.

"I think it would be great, Gumi! It would be nice if you could take a photo for your own keepsake. I know I would, Master!" Miku happily said to me.

I couldn't say no, so I said yes.

Why? I don't know why because, Miku just seems to be so persistent.

We were then taken to room with one white wall in the back and a camera facing it from the other side of the room.

"Now stand together, come on!" Gumi ordered.

I moved nearer to Miku awkwardly while she took a big step towards me.

"Good, now Miku do something to him. Like kiss him on the cheek or something."

"W-WHAT! How can I do that!" Miku shrieked.

"Just do it, Append. As your boss, I'm telling you to do it. Even on the lips is fine you know? Hahahaha…" Gumi laughed it off not knowing both of us were stone already.

"Well, only this once! I'm not going to do this again, Gumi!" Miku complained taking a step nearer to me.

"Uhh… Miku, seriously?" I asked nervously.

"It's just the cheek… What's wrong with that?" She sheepishly said.

Miku then planted her lips on my right cheek when a flash from the camera came.

She broke off from my face and was blushing really hard, trying to hide it with her bangs.

I blushed up too, well you know… I never got kissed by a girl before.

"Well, here you go mister. Your picture is done. You get one too Append!" Gumi said proudly.

"Okay…" She trailed off as I left the counter for the door.

"H-Hope to see you again, Master!" Miku stuttered.

"See you outside later" I whispered to her as I left the café to wait for her outside.

She stood there for awhile before moving into action again.

I stared at the photo and smiled, I didn't want it to end.

Normal POV

"Len! Len! I'm done!" Miku shouted as she came running from the back of the café.

"Let's go home then" Len said coolly.

Miku then nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Len, what do you think when I'm in my costume? Do I look okay?" Miku asked.

Len started to blush as he recollected what happened earlier at the café today.

"Umm… You looked really cute. And thanks for the photo too… It was, nice…" Len said sheepishly.

The rest of the way home was quiet as the two kept each other apart and blushed without being caught.

*Okay, I know I took a long time but this had to come out in one night because I had… HAD to come up with another chapter. This may have came out crappy but it's my work. I'll need time to make this story better so wait for it ! So wait for the next chapter!*


	4. Sunset Down the Road

Hello! To all those who have read my story 2 years back, I'm so sorry for not updating for the past 2 years! I've been busy with school for a long time and I couldn't update much. So sorry again! I hope this would be able to make it up to you guys for waiting for so long!

I'm also sorry to my Web Sisters as I haven't talked to you guys for so long! Forgive me! I promise I'll post more often from now on!

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Len POV<span>

"Ah… Miku, do you mind going home by yourself? I forgot to buy some stuff for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at me, waved goodbye and turned at the next corner.

How her smile makes me melt, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"W-what am I thinking about!? I should probably get moving…" I snapped out of my thoughts and walked down the road in silence.

I plugged in my earphones and paced myself with the music, its beat grooving my feet.

Humming came along and I took in a deep breath as a breath taking scene stood before me – the sun setting over an old couple.

It was romantic, loving and sweet. I have to take a photo of it quickly; it would help me improve my portfolio greatly.

I ran through my sling bag and found my digital camera. I focused the degree to get the right effect taking speed shots to capture the moment, focusing on the couple within the sunset.

The pictures looked really beautiful; I have to share this with the elderly couple the amazing shot.

"Excuse me, Sir and Ma'am. My name is Len Kagamine," I passed them my name card as I conversed with them. "I'd like to share with you something, do you mind borrowing me a minute of your time?"

"Why… Of course, sharing is caring after all! What do you want to share with us?" the elderly man replied joyfully, he sounds really friendly.

"Is she your wife, Sir?" I asked curiously, I would not like to make him angry if he thought they were an item.

"Why yes, 30 years of being with her and it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth" he said with a wide grin.

His wife smiled at me and looked lovingly into his eyes, they stayed like that for quite a while.

I took the chance to flash another shot, this time they were aware of what I was doing.

"I'm so sorry Sir and Ma'am. I'm a freelance photographer, and I love taking shots of all things beautiful and meaningful" I said.

"Is that true? If so… would you mind showing us your work?" the elderly woman asked curiously.

"O-of course, I would love to share them with you. That's because these photographs… are about you two!" I beamed.

"Can we take a look?" they asked harmoniously.

"Of course you can!" I showed them the pictures and allowed them to browse through what I had inside my camera.

"My word… It's beautiful my boy" the elderly man beamed while his wife nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to keep the photo, Sir? I can print it and frame it for you" I asked.

"That would be lovely, and please… you can address me as Airita ojii san" he accepted my offer with gratitude.

I asked them to leave their address with me so I can deliver the photos to them once I was done with it.

Airita ojii san scribbled an address onto my notebook and beamed at me.

"I'll be waiting for the photos then, goodbye Len-san" he smiled gently and walked down the road with his wife hand in hand.

"Goodbye Airita ojii san!" I yelled.

'Oh! I forgot about the groceries! Got to run before Rin comes to kill me' I remembered and dashed off to the local grocery shop.

Miku POV

I finally reached home, safe and sound.

I unlocked the door and kicked my shoes off, throwing my sling bag beside the sofa.

"Uwah… I'm so tired! I wonder what Len is buying?" I asked myself as I plummeted onto the sofa.

Working the whole day left me really tired and I felt like sleeping, but some things just kept me from doing so.

I remembered the photo and took it out from my sling bag; I blushed and thought of the kiss on Len's cheek.

"Uwah… Why am I thinking about it so much! I'm going to take a bath!" I decided and marched off to Len's room.

I took a quick shower, and changed into shorts and a singlet.

I lay on the sofa again and stared at the ceiling, thinking about something.

Or was it someone…

'What's taking Len so long?' I thought as I drifted to my slumber.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Len POV

"Wow, I got some good bargains today. Seems like my luck is getting better by the weeks" I complimented myself as I walked home.

"I wonder what Miku is doing right now?" I asked aloud, I could not help but just worry about her right now.

She seems so fragile, and she could break down any minute.

I pushed open the gate and closed it shut, walking towards the door at a steady pace accompanied by my music.

I unlocked the door and entered the house, slipping off my shoes and pulling off my socks.

"I home-"lowering my volume as I saw Miku asleep on the sofa, her hair sprawled all over the sofa.

"Everyone…" I finished my sentence and quickly entered the kitchen.

I set the groceries down and washed my feet in the toilet.

I'm quite peculiar about cleanliness, but not to the point that I'm a clean freak, okay?

I came back into the living room and looked at my watch, it says 5.15pm.

Rin would be back in an hour, which means I have an hour of not having to hear her scream, nag or scold me.

As I took my seat beside the sofa Miku was sleeping on, I had an urge to do something.

'Miku isn't going to find out if I did it, right? So maybe I can return her the favour' I thought as I turned a crimson red.

I could still remember what happened today, CLEARLY.

I brushed away some of Miku's hair, staring at her with gentle eyes.

'Should I? She won't know about it anyways' I thought.

I leaned down and placed my lips near hers, hesitation took over me.

But I still did it, planting my lips onto hers.

It felt nice, my first kiss… And maybe hers too…

It was a warm and loving sensation, just like the elderly couple I met today.

I broke away as my eyes opened slowly, looking at Miku as I sat back onto the sofa.

Sleepiness dawned over me as I sat down on the sofa, adjusting my position to comfort me to its fullest potential.

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep too.


	5. Silent Cupid Watches

Hey guys! I'm back. I shall probably say that this will end soon because I want to update the rest of my stories soon. So let's get on with the story shall we? SoulMaka, Solitaryloner and Alice De Blois! I miss you guys a lot 3 Talk to me sometime soon again :"D

* * *

><p><span><strong>RIN POV<strong>

"I'M HOME GUYS!"

-BAM-

"GAHHHHH! IT'S SO QUIET!"

-LE STARE-

"Ohhhhhh, looks like they're having a nice nap there"

I smile a whole wholly lot. They looked really cute together.

**'It's about time he finds a girl to like soon'** I thought.

_-CLICK-_

"A memorable moment to remember"

I smile to myself and skipped back to my room like a 6-year old that had just received candy or got a new Barbie doll to play with.

"LET'S COOK!"

_-NEKO SENSES ACTIVATE-_

I look into the fridge curiously, if you were paying attention you would have seen me turn on my neko senses.

My cat ears fluffing as I looked through everything…

"Shepherd's Pie it shall be!"

I started to gather all the ingredients together and put them all on the table.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MIKU POV<strong>

"Nhmm… What's with all the noise?" I murmured.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Rin putting on a frilly yellow maid kitchen apron.

"Ahh, Miku you're awake" she beamed.

"Yeah… Are you going to cook?" I asked curiously.

Rin nodded and give a big sly grin.

"I see your neko senses has activated, Miku" she eyed me playfully.

"Ehh, ehhh… What neko senses?" I asked.

"Heehee, nothing. Nothing at all~ Want to help me cook?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" I beamed.

Rin passed me an apron just like hers, a light blue maid kitchen apron.

"Let's get started! YOSH!" Rin was pumped up.

I let a giggle slip out of myself before putting on the apron.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Neh Miku, do you like my younger brother?" Rin asked curiously.

"EHHHHH! NO NO NO! I CAN'T POSSIBLY LIKE HIM! I MEAN… I MEAN HE'S JUST A GOOD FRIEND! AND UHHHH…" Miku blushed furiously and edged far away from Rin.

"Hehhh… So you do like him!" Rin bounced happily.

"EHHHHHHHH!" Miku whined in defeat.

"I knew it, Miku! I knew you'd like him sooner or later!" Rin squealed.

"Ahhh… Rin… Please, I'm embarrassed enough!" Miku pleaded.

"Okay, okay~ so, when do you plan to tell him? My neko senses are definitely awaiting for that!" Rin questioned.

"M-maybe not, Rin. I mean Len might have someone else on his mind. I'm not worth his care right now" Miku explained softly, with a slight expression of hurt in her eyes.

"Uhmm, h-hey! Miku, let's get back to the Shepherd's Pie! Shall we?

"Sure, Rin!" Miku beamed brightly and Rin smiled along.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LEN POV<strong>

"Nnghh… Nyaa~ That was a nice nap!" I beamed to myself.

I stood up and made a great big stretch like how a kitty should be.

_-NEKO SENSES ACTIVATES TOO-_

"I smell food~ Mmm… I'm hungry" I whined silently.

"Hahahah~ Rin! Don't do that!" A melodious chime rang through the house.

I peered into the kitchen to see Rin and Miku playing with leftover batter from whatever they were cooking.

Rin and Miku were having a food fight apparently.

I should probably leave them alone or they'll burn the food if I went in…

**'Guess I should go and process those photos soon~ I think it's really great'**

I grabbed my bag and waltzed over to the computer room and booted up my laptop before plopping down onto my comfortable roller chair.

_-Laptop booting up-_

This chair feels really great!

I took a spin before I typed in my password.

Password: *************

_-Logging in-_

I plugged in my camera with the USB cable and took another spin on my roller chair.

Yes, roller chairs are just way too much fun!

_-Device successfully connected-_

I stopped spinning to find myself almost puking.

"I should probably stop doing that…" I felt nauseous.

I took a hold of my mouse and started to click and click and click…

"Uwah~ that's so pretty, Len!" A pretty voice startled me.

"Ahh! Miku, it's just you" I felt relieved.

"What're you doing? And dinner is ready, you know?" she asked.

"Oh, is it? I'll be right out then" I said calmly with a gentle smile.

"Wahh..." Miku's cheeks started to turn red.

"W-what's wrong? Are you catching a fever again?" I asked worriedly while touching her forehead for her temperature.

"N-no… It's just that… Len, you have a really handsome smile" Miku beamed with a bright blush.

"R-really? Ahahah… Thanks" I smiled again.

"No problem, Len…"Miku replied with a shy smile, how cute!

Now that I noticed, Miku was sitting really close to me.

Too close for comfort, should I kiss her?

Is it wrong for me to do that?

"Hey Miku… Close your eyes for a bit would you?" I started to blush but held it in.

"Uh okay… I guess" Miku did it hesitantly, she closed her eyes gently.

I neared my face to hers and slowed down to feel her warm breath wash up on my face.

It feels nice…

**'I can feel Miku tense up…'**

I leaned in further to feel my lips on hers, a warm sensation filled me.

A sweet filled kiss which felt like it lasted a millennium, I felt blissed…

I broke off the kiss and gently smiled at Miku.

"First kiss, Miku?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Ahhhh! Umm… Y-yeah…" Miku stuttered.

"Well… It's my first too. And I'm glad it was with you…" I leaned my forehead on hers and smiled.

I felt Miku lean hers on mine.

I swear I was lying but I couldn't tell her that I did it in secret!

"I'm glad too. That it was you, Len…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>MY POV<strong>

And from the door a silent cupid has been watching over them.

She smiled to herself as she finished recording the beautiful scene~

"Ah… Finally it has come to be that he does not need to be taken care of…" she smiled as she kept her video camera.

"But that he would take responsibility of taking care of someone else" she grinned.

"This makes good footage for their wedding!" she exclaimed to herself.

* * *

><p>Guess who was that I saw from my own perspective?<p>

Hahahahah! What do you guys think? Personally, I think it is okay. But I felt like there's no real plot line for this. So it'll probably end real soon. Okay please Review and I'll update real soon!

Btw, Len's Laptop password is 'wonderfulrush' by Muse XD I love the song so much~ by LoveLive School Idol Project.


End file.
